Protector
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: Hiro starts to get strange texts that tell him he needs to leave the city or else his loved ones could get hurt. But its all just a joke, right?
1. Chapter 1

**None of these characters belong to me and I apologize for any OOC moments. **

It had been a year since Gogo and Hiro started going out, they both were extremely happy and often spent all their time together. It was a warm Saturday night as Hiro sat in his room browsing the web. He was 15 now and was on his second semester in collage. It was tough but he enjoyed the challenge, sometimes.

He looked down at his feet as he felt something furry rub up against his legs, he smiled and picked up Mochi and set him on his lap. Mochi purred and curled up into a ball as Hiro scratch behind the calico's ears. Hiro sighed in contentment as he glanced back up at his computer screen; he suddenly jumped a little when he heard his phone vibrate on the desk.

Expecting it to be Gogo, he picked it up and looked at the text.

_:Leave the city now_

Hiro gave a puzzled look as he read the text.

_:Gogo?_

_:This isn't Gogo, if you want her to stay safe then leave the city and don't talk to anyone_

_:Who is this?_

_:Leave now unless you want everyone you love die_

Hiro scoffed, who was sending him these texts? Honey Lemon and Wasabi wouldn't ever play a prank like this; some goes with Gogo and Fred. Hiro opened his contacts and pulled up Gogo's.

_:Hey Gogo?_

_:Sup'?_

_:Could you come over soon, we need to talk_

_:Sure, I'll get there as soon as I can_

He set down his phone and frowned. Something about those texts just made his skin crawl. This had to be a joke, there was no way these texts were real, right?

**oOo**

Gogo walked into the living room and gently laid down her bag on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Up here Gogo," Aunt Cass yelled from the kitchen.

Gogo claimed up the stairs and saw Aunt Cass busy washing dishes with Baymax next to her with a towel in his balloon-like hand.

"Hello Gogo," She said with a smile, "I didn't think you were coming over tonight."

Gogo shrugged, "Hiro sent me a text, supposedly he really needs to talk to me."

Aunt Cass frowned, "He was acting weird during dinner," she thought out loud, "H-He's upstairs."

Gogo eyed the stair well that led upstairs and nodded, "Thanks."

When she got up there she saw Hiro at his computer tapping his pencil on the desk. She smirked and walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Hey there kido, how are you?"

He looked up at her with a forced smile, "I'm doing well thanks."

"Hiro, are you ok? You seem very nervous about something."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I just got something strange."

Gogo sighed and shook her head, "I told you not to eat that pizza that sits next to Fred's chair in the nerd lab! That thing has been sitting there for about five months now!"

"No, no, no, it's not that it's something else."

He grabbed his phone and opened up his recent texts, he hesitated a moment before giving Gogo the phone, there was no way the texts were real, meaning that it would be safe. Gogo's expression turned into confusion as she read the text messages.

"Well that's a little weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiro said with a sigh.

Gogo smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's just probably some guy who doesn't have anything better to do then to bug teens."

Hiro nodded and looked down at the ground as he pondered. She was right; there was nothing to worry about! But he couldn't help but feel weird thinking about it, what if it wasn't nothing and it was actually something? What if not only him but Gogo, Aunt Cass, Baymax, the rest of his friends were in danger?

"Hiro?" Gogo questioned as she gave him a look of concern.

"Hm, oh I'm fine Gogo I'm just thinking about…" He tried to think up of something quickly so she wouldn't be worried, "School."

She grinned and sat down on his bed, "Oh, do you need help with anything?"

He scoffed, "No but thanks for the offer."

She nodded and they talked for about an hour before she had to get back home. She said her goodbyes to Aunt Cass and Baymax before she stood at the door with Hiro. She picked up her bag and laid the strap on her shoulder. She pecked Hiro on the cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry about those texts Hiro, they mean nothing."

He smiled and nodded, "Right, I'll try."

She ruffled his hair and grinned, "Tell you what tomorrow we can go out to dinner, you know, help take your mind off it."

"That sounds nice, thanks Gogo."

She nodded, "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

Once she left Hiro went upstairs and laid flat on his bed. He hoped she was right.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was a little short ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Sunday as Hiro helped his Aunt with the Café. It was pretty crowded as usual with couples coming in to have some cocoa or coffee while groups of friends came in to relax. Hiro was busy cleaning up the tables; he pushed the whole texting thing to the back of his mind, it probably was just a prank. He set the dishes in the sink as Aunt Cass handed out cups of coffee and cocoa.

He set down the wash cloth as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he pulled it out and opened the text.

_:You didn't listen_

Didn't listen? Hiro frowned as he realized that it was from the mystery person.

_:Who are you?_

_:It doesn't matter, you didn't listen and now you have to pay Hamada _

Hiro's eyes widened.

_:How do you know my last name?_

_:I also know your first and middle, I know your Aunt, girlfriend, collage, friends, I even know what happened to your brother_

Hiro growled_: If I do leave the city, what happens next?_

_: That's for me to know and you to find out. Now since you were stupid and told your girlfriend about this someone you love will have to suffer_

Hiro's thumps were over his keys as he was about to type in a response but was soon interrupted.

"Hiro, your Aunt wants you downstairs," Baymax said as he stood next to Hiro's bed and faced him.

"W-What? O-Ok just hold on a second."

Baymax tilted his head to the side, "Your stress levels are increasing, I could tell your Aunt to give you a break if that is what you wish."

"No Baymax I'm fine, but thank you for the offer."

He needed to get his mind off of this.

**oOo**

Hiro looked out of his window and sighed, Gogo was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. He pondered if he should tell Gogo about the new text or not. He wondered if he did, would it get her into even more danger?

"Hiro, how may I be of service?"

"There isn't anything you can do Baymax."

Hiro froze when he felt Baymax wrap his arms around him and pat his head. He smirked and pushed Baymax's arms away.

"Thanks buddy," Hiro said with a smile.

He then eyed his phone; this whole situation was driving him insane. Who was this guy or girl? How did they know so much about him? Is it someone he knows? What if it was still just a prank? Who is going to get hurt first? Will he save them in time? Why wasn't Gogo there? Where was she? What if she was the one?

Hiro's eyed widened and sweat started to build up on his palms and forehead as his heart raced. He had no idea what to do, what if he was too late? He balled his hands into fists and grabbed his phone and pulled up Gogo's number. He cursed himself quietly as the phone went straight to voice mall. Maybe she was still alright; she could just be busy and just missed the call.

He rubbed his forehead and sat down on his bed. She was safe, she was safe, that was all he kept telling himself as his body shook. He shut his eyes tightly; if she didn't get there soon he would go over and check on her. He stood up and grabbed his hoodie, scratch that he would go check on her now.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as his heart stopped. He had just heard Aunt Cass call up to him.

"Hiro, get your jacket we're going to the hospital."

"W-Why?" He asked, fearing what he would hear.

"Gogo got into an accident."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was a little short ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro sat next to Gogo's hospital bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened, what kind of monster did this! He looked up at Gogo's sleeping body and took a hold of her hand, he would find whoever did this to her, he would make sure of it.

His gaze soon fell to the table that sat next to his chair as his phone began to vibrate. He picked up the phone and looked at the new text.

_:Hm I thought she would be more injured_

Hiro growled and balled his hands into fists.

_:Your sick_

_:Tell me something I don't know, now leave the city before anyone else gets hurt_

He thought for a second before typing in, _:Give me a couple days_

_:Why? So you can figure out who I am and try to stop me? In your dreams kid_

"Hiro?" a soft raspy voice asked.

Hiro turned and saw Gogo staring at him with a sleepy gaze.

"Gogo! Are you alright, how do you feel?" He questioned as he stood up.

"I'm fine Hiro," She said before groaning softly as she tried to sit up on her elbows but was soon gently pushed down back on the bed.

"No Gogo, you need your rest," Hiro stated.

She nodded weakly and looked up at him with a smile, "Sorry about not taking you out to dinner."

"That's alright, I'm just happy your safe."

He gripped her hand tightly as he rested his forehead on hers, he loved her with all his heart and if she died he would never forgive himself.

"Hiro it's alright," she whispered as she squeezed his hand back.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you."

"Well don't be, I'm safe now you have nothing to worry about."

His relieved smile soon faded as he remembered the texts, Gogo noticed the worry on his face and frowned.

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Hm, n-nothing, I was just so worried," he said with a forced smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I know your looks better then you think. What are you worried about, and tell me honestly."

He frowned again and tapped his foot on the floor; he sighed and grabbed his phone to show her the texts when he suddenly stopped.

_:If you show her any of these texts I'll make sure she doesn't live through the night_

His heart rate increased as he looked at the text.

"Hiro?" Gogo questioned with a concerned look. "Hiro are you ok?"

"Huh, I uh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I-"

"Gogo you're awake!" Honey Lemon screeched as she ran over to Gogo.

Fred, Wasabi, and Aunt Cass soon entered the room and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" Wasabi asked.

"I could be better," Gogo answered.

"We got you this from the gift shop," Fred said as he handed her a teddy bear with a jar of honey that said '_bee well._'

"Thanks Fred," Gogo said with an amused scoff.

Fred smiled, neither of them noticing that Hiro snuck out of the room.

The one who was sending him the texts knew that he was going to show Gogo, meaning that they had to be in the hospital with them. As much as he hated to leave Gogo like this, he had to find this guy before he hurt anyone else. He looked into the waiting room and saw a nice amount of people looking at magazines and playing on their phones.

Hiro grabbed his phone and texted in something.

_:Who are you?_

He looked around to see if anyone had gotten a text message, he frowned when he received one but didn't catch anyone texting.

_:Nice try kid but it's going to be a lot harder than that if your trying to catch me_

He walked down the hall as he texted in a new message.

_:Your obviously a psychopath, don't you have some type of killer name?_

Once again when he received a message he didn't hear anyone's phone.

_:I do but I don't really want to say it, besides I thought you were trying to find me in the waiting room_

He growled, why does this guy have to be like this? Why couldn't he just leave Gogo and everyone else alone and just go after him instead?

_:Why did you hurt my girlfriend first instead of me?_

He suddenly stopped when he heard someone cell phone receive a text. He looked up and saw someone standing at the far end of the hall. It was hard to see their figure because of the lighting and he couldn't see their face because of the black hoodie they were wearing. He darted at the figure with full speed as the figure turned the corner and ran the other way.

They ran down another hall were at the end of it was a window; Hiro was expecting the figure to stop or dart into a room, instead the figure crashed through the window and fell six or seven storey's down. The figure slammed into the pavement without getting as much as a scratch and dart off into the night.

Hiro looked out the window wide eyed, how the heck did they do that!? People gathered around the broken window and looked down at the ground as Hiro slowly began to walk away. He stopped when he realized he hadn't checked the last text that the figure had sent him. He pulled out his phone and glared at the screen.

_:Because I like to drive people into insanity by hurting the ones they love_

_**Well here's a little longer chapter for you all I hope you enjoyed it, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_**** _**J**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gogo laid on her hospital bed and sighed heavily.

"Are you alright Gogo?" Honey Lemon asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She shrugged, "Yeah I guess, it's just where is Hiro?"

"He's right-" Fred frowned as he saw that his little friend wasn't next to him.

Aunt Cass stood up and gave Gogo a comforting smile, "I'll go get him alright."

She nodded, "Thanks Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass walked out of the room and saw a crowd of people looking out the window; she looked at them harder and saw Hiro looking down at his phone. She growled and stomped over to him, she grabbed him roughly by his wrist and gave him a rough pull.

"Really, you're out here texting when your girlfriend was in an accident, really?!"

"N-No, I mean yes, look it's really hard to explain!" Hiro yelped as she dragged him along.

"How hard can it be?"

"Pretty hard."

Aunt Cass just scoffed, "I highly doubt that, now you need to get back in there and stay with her for the time being."

He looked up at her and frowned, he knew that she was worried for Gogo, he was to, but if he wanted to ever catch this guy he would have to leave Gogo alone a lot. If only he could tell her or anyone else without getting them hurt.

He slowly nodded and went into the room; Aunt Cass sighed and rubbed her forehead. She hated yelling at Hiro, she really did, but she was unbelievably worried because of the fact that she Gogo's breaks were cut.

Hiro walked into the room and saw Gogo and the others turn their gazes towards him.

Wasabi cleared his throat and stood to his feet, "I'm going to go get something to eat, any of you want to join me?"

"I will," both Honey and Fred said in unison as they stood up and darted out of the room.

Hiro watched them leave and then looked back at Gogo with a nervous smile.

"And what were you up to?" she asked.

He bit his lip, "I was getting something to eat."

She just scoffed, "You always were a bad liar."

He frowned, "I-I'm sorry Gogo, I've just been stressed lately and I needed to just think about everything without you worrying."

"Either way I worry about you! I've been worrying about your safety because of those stupid texts!"

He muscles tensed up as she mentioned the texts, she eyed him curiously and let out a quiet scoff.

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Those stupid texts?"

"You said it yourself that you were worried!"

"I am, I'm freaking terrified! If this thing is for real you could die and I won't lose you like I did Tadashi!"

Hiro stared at her as she rested her hand on the bridge of her nose, he then walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Gogo, you're not going to lose me, I promise."

"How can you promise me something like that?"

He inhaled her scent and imagined what would happen if something did happen to either of them, "I just can, I won't let anything happen to anyone alright?"

She nodded as she rested her head in the crook of Hiro's neck and whimpered. Hiro could feel her trembling as he tried to think up a way that could calm her down. He pulled away and smiled at her with his usual cheerful smile.

"Don't worry about those texts, I promise you that's not what's going on."

She just stared at him for a second and then nodded before pulling Hiro into another hug. Hiro frowned, if she ever found out about his lying to her she would probably end up killing him, hopefully she would understand it was for her own safety.

**oOo**

As Hiro held Gogo in his arms two figures couldn't help but watch from the window.

"Aw how sweet," the one said with a chuckle, "Look, she's started to tear up!"

"You know for a girl who claims to be all rough and tuff she defiantly isn't afraid to show her emotions around her boyfriend."

"Well when people are afraid they start to break down, you should know that by now my friend."

"Hm, I suppose, but I just didn't really expect it is all."

The figure chuckled and looked over at the waiting room window, a smile spread across their face as they disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the window and looked inside. The other soon followed and stood by the others side.

"So he hasn't left the city yet, we could always toy around with his friends," the figure said as it rested its hand on the others shoulder.

"You aren't wrong; who do you think we should hunt first?"

The second figure looked around the room and smiled when it saw its new target, "That one."

_**Ok so you know how I reference these figures as its and not him or her? Well that's only because I want you all to keep guessing if it's a guy or girl. So don't be getting the idea that it's a demon or Shinigami (even though Shinigami and demons are basically the same thing)or something, all though that could be pretty cool I'm not doing that since it wouldn't really fit in the universe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Hiro's encounter with the mysterious figure and he was still worried about Gogo and the others. He spent as much time as he could with Gogo and that time was the only time the thought of everyone in danger seemed to slip to the back of his mind. Watching Gogo get better always made Hiro smile, soon she would be out of the hospital and back in the nerd lab.

He currently was at the hospital, sitting next to Gogo as usual as they talked about what Gogo was going to do when she was able to leave.

"First thing I'm gonna do is go drive around the city."

Hiro gave her a questionable look, "Really, that's what you want to do first?"

She nodded, "Hiro, just because I was in a wreck doesn't mean it'll happen again."

He shrugged, "I guess but I still think it's a bad idea."

She smirked, "Don't worry I'll be extra careful."

"I know it's just…"

"Just what?"

He just shook his head and smiled, "Never mind, hey how about once you're out we can get some dinner to celebrate and I'll pay this time."

"But I didn't get to take you out last time."

He shrugged, "I think we can make an exception."

She gave a soft chuckle as she took a hold of his hand, "Thanks Hiro."

He nodded and pulled his hand away from hers when he heard his phone vibrate.

"Hold on, I bet that's Aunt Cass wondering where I am."

"You did tell her you were coming here right?"

"Yeah I did but she wanted me home early today, she's been acting weird for the past couple of days."

"Did you talk to her?"

He shook his head, "No, I bet she's just spooked because of the latest horror movie she watched."

Hiro's face turned pale as he saw the picture attached to the text. The picture was of Aunt Cass with duck tape on her mouth and someone holding a knife against her throat. The text below said:_ Better get home soon!_

"Hiro are you alright?"

He shoved his phone into his pocket and darted towards the door.

"Hiro!?"

He suddenly stopped and turned back, "Listen Gogo, I need to go, Aunt Cass is in trouble!"

Before Gogo could respond Hiro had darted out of the room and out the building.

Once he got home he darted through the front door, the house was dark and the only light that could be shown was from the closed curtains on the window. Hiro looked around cautiously as he took a step inside. He didn't see anything out of the normal, no knocked down furniture, no broken vases, no blood on the floor, nothing.

"Don't move sweetie, unless you want to get hurt."

He froze when he felt a hand cover his mouth and felt a knife against his throat. The voice was female and Hiro could see her pale white hands with teal blue nails. She guided him up the stairs into the kitchen were Hiro saw Aunt Cass tied up in a chair with duck-tape. Standing behind her was a woman.

She had long messy violet dyed hair with red eyes, she wore a purple tank-top with an open black hoodie over it, she had jean shorts and black combat boots, and on her legs there were metal wires that trailed up to her lower thigh. She smiled at Hiro and rested her hand on the back of Aunt Cass's chair.

"Hello Hiro, I'm glad to see that you were able to make it in time."

The woman holding Hiro let go of his mouth so he was able to respond, "Let go of her or else."

"Or else what? What can you possibly do to me? You're just a child; I could take you down in a second."

Hiro growled, "You would really put all my friends and family in danger just because you want me to leave this freaking city?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"How so?"

She shrugged, "Well let's just say my sister and I had something planned and you and your friends would get in the way. Since you're the leader we had to take you out first."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"She's very bad when it comes to that," the girl holding Hiro said with a giggle.

"Shut up," the other hissed she then grabbed a butcher knife and laid it against Aunt Cass's throat.

"N-No stop!" Hiro yelped as Aunt Cass whimpered.

"S-Sis, maybe we should-"

"What did I tell you earlier?" the other questioned as she roughly grabbed Aunt Cass's hair.

"You told me to hold the boy and not get in the way."

"Exactly, hence shut it and hold him."

Hiro looked up at the girl who was holding him, her hair was long and dyed teal that was pulled up into loose pigtails, her skin was as white as ghosts, her eyes were blue and she wore dark smoky eye shadow. The girl bit her pink lip gloss covered lip as she wrapped her arm around Hiro's shoulders.

The girl with the blade to Aunt Cass's throat started to deepen it. Aunt Cass whimpered again and tried to hold back tears of pain and fear. Hiro suddenly felt a burst of anger charge through him and he darted towards the woman. She smirked and flung him onto the floor, he hissed him pain as his back slammed against the wooden floor boards. She walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Such a brave little boy," she cooed, "How about we make a deal?"

Aunt Cass shook her head rapidly; the woman sighed and looked towards her sister.

"Hit her."

"W-What?"

"Hit her."

"B-but sis-"

"You've done this before, hit her!"

The teal haired girl frowned and looked down at Aunt Cass; she took a deep breath and did as she was told. Hiro could see tears fall from Aunt Cass's eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"Whatever your offer is I'll do it as long as you leave my friends and family alone."

She eyed him curiously and then smiled, "Very well then," she then turned to her sister, "Take him out to the car, I'll be there in a second."

Her sister nodded and took Hiro from her, they walked down the stairs and Hiro could see the other woman hit Aunt Cass over the head and undo the duck-tape. The teal haired girl led him into the car and sat in the backseat with him. She pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at him; he stared at her and noticed that she seemed as if she was worried about something.

The other woman soon joined them and put the keys in the ignition. Hiro looked at her and swallowed hard.

"So where are we going?"

She just smirked, "It's a surprise."

_**Well here's a little longer chapter for you all I hope you enjoyed it, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_**** _**J**_


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning: a little gore talk)

Aunt Cass took a deep breath as she got to the entrance of Gogo's hospital room. Honey Lemon and the others were behind Aunt Cass, all with saddened looks. Honey Lemon laid her hand on Aunt Cass's shoulder, giving her a look that told her it would be alright. Aunt Cass nodded and walked into the room along with the others.

Gogo looked at them and smiled.

"Hey Gogo," Wasabi greeted with a frown as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey are you guys alright? Where's Hiro?"

She and the others looked up at Aunt Cass who was currently looking at the ground, "H-Hiro, he…" she took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool, "He's been kidnapped."

Gogo stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. She felt as if a wall of bricks fell on top of her, why would anyone do such a thing?

"T-The worst part of it was that I was there when it happened," Aunt Cass stated as her voice started to break, "I was supposed to take care of him, keep him out of harm, but now he's with two psychopaths."

Honey Lemon and the others stood up and tried to comfort her as she broke out into tears.

"It's not your fault," Honey Lemon said, "They had the upper hand."

"W-Wait, can't we use Baymax? Remember how we found Callaghan? Well we can do that with Hiro to!" Gogo said as her heart raced a million miles an hour.

"They took the chip."

"They did what?!"

"I saw one of the girls who took him go up stairs and came back down with the chip."

Gogo sighed and leaned back onto her bed, her body was shaking all over, what if she never saw Hiro again? She cupped her hands over her eyes, "Did he tell you about the texts?"

"Texts? What texts?" Wasabi questioned.

"I think it was sometime last week when he started getting these texts telling him to leave the city or everyone he loves would die. Every time I saw him he was almost always worried, that must be why."

"That would explain what the girls were talking about," Aunt Cass mumbled.

"W-Wait, Hiro's phone!" Honey Lemon yelped.

"Yeah, we could text him and he could give us his location!" Fred joined in.

Wasabi shook his head, "What if his kidnappers took the phone away from him? What if he dropped it? What if it gets him into even more danger?"

"You're such a Debby downer," Fred mumbled.

"Couldn't we at least try?" Honey Lemon asked in a whimper.

"I think we should give it a shot," Gogo said as she sat back up. "Wouldn't they want him for something? He's a freaking genius, at times; wouldn't they want to use him for something?"

"But he's still just a kid, what would they-"

Aunt Cass stopped when Gogo gave her a look, a look saying '_you know what they could do_.' Aunt Cass whimpered, "We should try, maybe we could make it before anything happens to him."

**oOo**

Hiro stared at the teal haired woman and she stared right back. He still had no idea where they were going, nothing really seemed too familiar. He turned his gaze towards the woman driving and glared at her.

"So, are you taking me out of the city?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I have something better planned."

The teal haired girl eyed Hiro and then her sister and leaned up to whisper in her sister's ear, still holding aim on Hiro.

"Sister, m-maybe we should go a little easy on him, I mean he's just a kid and he's so cute and innocent-"

"Taffy, shut it," she snapped.

The girl frowned and leaned away from her sister.

"Taffy?" Hiro questioned.

The teal haired colored girl nodded, "Yeah, that's my name, Laffy Taffy or just Taffy for short. My sister is Eyes."

Hiro looked at the violet hair colored girl curiously.

She just shrugged, "What can I say, I love eyes. They are so pretty and shiny, all unique in some sort of way," she glanced back at Hiro and smirked, "Like your eyes, they are so big and pretty that I'll be sure to collect them once you're dead."

Hiro's heart stopped, he knew she was insane to begin with but now….

"Sis, don't be so gross," Taffy gagged.

Eyes just scoffed, "Oh please, you've _seen_ me do it, and you've even helped me out some of the times."

"Yeah but I ended up throwing up by the end of it."

"Yes which that is your own fault, now shut up and stop trying to bond with the victim."

Taffy frowned and looked back at Hiro; he could see clearly that she was hurt. Something about her was so weird, she was defiantly doing wrong but she seemed as if she was regretting it. Hiro looked back at Eyes and glared at her again.

"You two are sisters, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why do you care?"

"Because you're being a jerk to her, shouldn't you two be laughing and talking about how you're going to gut me?"

"Do you want us to talk about that?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I suggest you quit it."

Hiro felt the sudden need to annoy Eyes, just to see what she was going to do.

"And if I don't what will you do?" Hiro growled.

Her expression turned to anger as her eyes narrowed, "I don't know if you're brave or just flat out stupid for back talking."

He scoffed, "You don't scare me, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Taffy looked at him with a shocked expression before Eyes slammed on the breaks and roughly grabbed him by his throat.

"You listen to me boy; if you don't shut up I will cut open your stomach and dump you in a ditch so you can bleed yourself dry, you got that?"

Hiro whimpered and nodded, she growled and let go of his neck. She then turned back around and continued to drive.

Hiro rubbed his neck, Eyes nails had dug into the flesh of his neck, not to deep to pierce the skin but deep enough to leave some marks. He looked over at Taffy and saw that she was shaking her head.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Hiro Hamada."

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro grunted as Eyes pulled him roughly out of the car and towards an old factory like building. She shoved him through the doors and continued to walk ahead. Taffy looked down and held out her hand, he eyed it and took a hold of it. Once up, Taffy turned him around and pushed him forward.

He saw Eyes standing next to an old wooden table, she was busy sharpening a butcher knife, she glanced back at him and smiled devilishly. He frowned, she was just trying to scare him, she wouldn't do anything to him yet, maybe. Taffy sat him down against the wall as she left to grab some rope to tie his hands with. Hiro made sure that Eyes wasn't looking at him before he darted off towards the door.

Eyes turned to him and growled; she darted after him and tackled him to the ground. She straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head.

"Taffy, hurry up with the ropes!" Eyes yelled voice filled with rage.

Hiro's heart went a million miles an hour as he stared up at her with terror. She looked down at him and smiled as she sensed his worry.

"Don't worry buddy, the only thing I want with your body is to cut it, I'm not that sick and twisted."

"I don't know about that," Hiro whispered.

"So violent sister," Taffy said as she walked up to them and handed Eyes the rope. Eyes ripped it from her kins hands and tied it tightly around Hiro's wrists. She then sat him back down where he was before and glared daggers at him.

"If you move one more time I will put that butcher knife to good use."

Hiro frowned and looked down at the ground; Taffy eyed him and then her sister.

"Hey sis, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Whatever," Eyes grumbled.

"A shower?" Hiro mumbled, "How do you guys-"

"Shut. Up."

Hiro swallowed hard and did as he was told. He wondered how Aunt Cass and the others were doing; he wondered if Eyes kept her word and didn't harm any of his friends or family. He missed them; he would give anything to see them again. But if being kidnapped and possibly murdered meant that they would be safe, then so be it.

He bit his lower lip; if they used Baymax then he'd be saved in a short matter of time. He cross-legged his legs and looked up at Eyes, she was still sharpening a knife but this time it was a different blade from the butcher knife. Hiro turned his gaze when he heard the sound of a metal door being opened. Taffy walked up to her sister with a smile, she had dyed her hair a different color. One side of her hair was a dark purple while the other was a bright pink.

She walked on up to Eyes and tapped her shoulder, Eyes glanced back with a deep sigh.

"How do you like my new hair?" Taffy questioned with a look of pure contentment.

"Really, again?"

Taffy's smile turned into a frown, "Y-Yeah, I was just getting a little tired of the other color so I thought-"

"It's obnoxious," Eyes said as she turned back to the table.

Taffy looked down at the floor; she looked as if her puppy that she knew all her life and loved just died right in front of her eyes.

"Oh, I just that that maybe-"

Hiro's back slammed against the wall as he heart raced; Eyes had grabbed a crowbar and slammed it into Taffy's head. The sound of metal on bone echoed throughout the abandoned building. Taffy's limp body fell to the ground with a thud, Eyes just rolled her eyes.

"How many times have I told you that I don't care about your stupid hair," she mumbled as she slammed the crowbar on the table.

Hiro stared at her with wide eyes as she picked up her limp sister. Eyes just smirked.

"Don't worry she's not dead, but if she keeps it up she will be."

Hiro watched her walked out of the room with Taffy's knocked out body in her arms. He leaned his back against the wall has his body relaxed its self, he _needed_ to get out of here.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was a little short, I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Night had soon fallen upon San Fransokyo and Hiro still remained sitting against the wall. He looked down at the ground, his neck was starting to hurt but he was too tired to lift it up. He couldn't see or hear anyone else, he figured that Taffy was still knocked out cold and Eyes was probably getting ready to kill him.

He froze as he felt a vibration against his thigh, he remembered when he had left the hospital to go and save Aunt Cass. He remembered stuffing his phone into his hoodie pocket and because of all that was going on with him being kidnapped he must have forgotten all about it. He frowned, it was going to be a challenge trying to get his phone since his hands were tied behind his back but he had to try.

He held down the right side of his hoodie with his left hand as he twisted his body, he tried to push his right hand into the right side pocket and cursed quietly when he missed. The muscle in his left arm started to get sore as he gripped the edge of his hoodie. After a few tries he then finally stuffed his hand into his pocket and gripped the phone.

He sighed quietly in relief as he pulled out the phone carefully. He held it by his hip and opened up the text messages. He smiled when he saw Gogo's name pop up.

_:Hiro are you alright?_

It took a minute for him to type out his sentence because of his awkward position but was able to type out the text.

_:Yeah I'm alright how's Aunt Cass?_

_:She's fine, we're all so worried about you, do you know where you are?_

_:I don't know the location but I think I'm in some type of abandoned factory_

_:We'll look around, Hiro, please stay safe_

_:I'll try_

He bit his lip gently before typing in the rest of the text.

_:I love you _

_:I love you too Hiro_

He smiled, but that smile soon faded as he heard a metal door open. He shuffled to get his phone back into his pocket and decided to give up and just hold it behind his back as he saw Taffy walk into the room.

She rubbed the side of her head that got hit and groaned as she grabbed a water bottle that sat on the table. She looked over at Hiro before taking a gulp of water.

"Did you see what happened?"

He nodded, "Yeah, your sister hit you in the head with a crowbar."

She frowned, "That wouldn't be the first time," she then sighed gently as she grabbed another bottle and walked over to him. She knelt down to his level and handed out the bottle, "Are you thirsty?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "A little."

She undid the bottle cap and held the bottle up to Hiro's lips; he drank some and soon pulled away. She put the cap back on and went back to set it on the table.

"I'm not like my sister you know."

"Really? You both seem pretty insane to me. Both of you are kidnapping and murdering innocent people."

"I don't kill, that's my sister's job. Personally I hate blood; it's such a dark and depressing color, it always reminds me of my father and how he-"she paused and looked down at the table.

Hiro shook his head slowly, "If that's the case, why don't you just leave your sister?"

"Because if I leave now she'll hunt me down and do who knows what to me."

"Ok then why did you join her to begin with?"

"She was and is the only family I have. I was young at the time and so naive that I didn't see the signs that she was a little crazy, by the time I put together the pieces it was too late."

There was a moment of silence as Hiro processed the whole thing, "So you're the good guy?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm still a bad person for helping my sister, and believe me when I say that I regret ever helping her. But I'm too scared to fight her; I'm scared that she'll kill me."

He nodded, "You're not the only one."

She turned her gaze to him and eyed his small body, she took a deep breath before asking, "Was Tadashi nice?"

He just stared at her with widened eyes, "W-What?"

"Tadashi, my sister told me that he was your brother, was he nice?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, he was one of the nicest people I know. My parents died when I was little and he was always there for me, he was my role model, he meant a lot to me, he did to everyone."

Taffy brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, well, I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"Yeah, I am to."

**oOo**

"He said that he thinks he's in an abandoned factory."

"Do you realize how many abandoned factories are in San Fransokyo?" Wasabi questioned with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Wasabi, that's why we're all splitting up," Gogo growled.

"Wait, what do you mean by '_we're_', you're not thinking about coming with us are you?" Honey Lemon questioned with a puzzled look.

"Gogo this mission is dangerous, you were in an accident you need to stay here," Aunt Cass said as she rested her hand on Gogo's shoulder.

She just scoffed, "Oh please, I've been in this stupid building for about a week now and I feel fine. I'm coming with you and that's final."

"Aw yeah!" Fred said as he nudged Wasabi in the arm.

"Be quiet Fred," Wasabi said rolling his eyes as Gogo stood to her feet.

She grabbed her phone and turned to them, "Alright, let's go suit up."

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****___**:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Taffy fell back onto the cement floor with a thud before Eyes grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her against the table.

"I told you to check and make sure he doesn't have a phone or weapon on him and look! He has a phone on him!"

"I-I'm sorry Eyes, I forgot," Taffy whimpered.

"Well I can't have you forgetting things now can I?" She hissed as she grabbed Taffy's throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep hitting her over the head with a crowbar?" Hiro snapped.

Eyes turned to him and threw Taffy to the side before walking over to him with pure rag in her eyes. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You try and get her to listen, she never hears you unless you cause pain. It's how my parents treated me and that's how I will treat her."

She then dropped him on the floor and grabbed his phone. She made her way over to the table and set the phone down before grabbing a small hammer. She raised it above her head and smashed it onto the phone. The phone snapped into a million little pieces as she kept hammering it. Once she was done she tossed the hammer aside and sighed. She turned back towards Hiro and saw that he was gone.

He darted behind a large piece of equipment and started to slow his pace. He knelt onto the floor and steadied his breathing; he looked behind him and in front of him and didn't see Eyes or Taffy. He took a deep breath and darted towards the door; he pushed open the door with his arm and was greeted by the outside world. He saw San Fransokyo in the distance, from what he could tell he was in the countryside.

He took a step forward and froze when he saw a burst of light appear in front of him. Eyes stood right there and grabbed him; she pulled him back into the factory and struggled to keep him still. He pulled sharply away from her and felt a large piece of metal skim his left side. He yelped out in pain as he felt his shirt tear and felt blood trickling down his side.

"That's what you get for trying to run away," Eyes hissed before pulling him back to the table and through him onto the floor.

Taffy stilled laid there and gave Eyes a curious expression, "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him?"

"I said I wasn't going to hurt him _yet_, besides he did that on his own."

Taffy looked back at him and stood up to leave the room, when she came back she had a roll of bandages and a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. She knelt down beside him and gently grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He squirmed and yelped in pain as he did.

"Hiro I'm trying to help, I need to clean the wound so you don't get an infection."

He glared at her and stopped squirming; she lifted up his shirt just too where she could clean the wound.

"This may hurt a little," she said before pouring some of the Peroxide on the wound.

The wound started to bubble up, Hiro bit his lip as the wound burned a little. Taffy then grabbed some of the bandages and started to dress the wound.

Eyes looked down at her and scoffed, "You shouldn't have bothered Taffy, he's going to be dead soon."

She looked up at her with a surprised look, "I-I though you said-"

"Change of plans, since the brat texted his girlfriend we'll have to quicken things. We'll kill him and wait for the others; once they come we'll kill them."

"You really think telling her this in front of me is a good idea?" Hiro questioned.

She shrugged, "You'll be dead anyways so it doesn't really matter."

She then grabbed him by his hood and sat him back against the wall; Taffy eyed her sister and then picked up the bandages and Peroxide. She then left the room with a hateful look; Hiro cocked his head to the side. What on earth was she thinking about?

He then turned to Eyes and looked at her legs, "What's with the wiring?"

She glanced down, "Teleportation, I have to thank one of the students at the robotics collage for making it, works like a dream. The only down side is that it doesn't go far it just goes as couple feet."

"Sounds like a real problem," Hiro said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up," she growled.

Hiro did as he was told and tensed his body, in a way he hoped that the others wouldn't come for him. He was scared that they would get hurt or killed, he frowned, he was going to make sure he protect them, not matter what.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was a little short, I have been awful busy today and that would also explain any of the misspellings. So also sorry for any misspelling! I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:) _**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiro sleepily opened his eyes when he heard a loud clang echo throughout the building. He lifted up his head and saw Eyes standing at the table with goggles covering her eyes as she ran a buzz saw. He looked over to where the clang came from and saw Taffy picking up metal pipes; she walked over to Eyes and laid them beside her.

"Do you think that's enough?" Taffy questioned as Eyes stopped the saw.

She nodded, "That should be fine thank you, now go get me my phone."

As Taffy walked out of the room Eyes looked over at Hiro and smiled, "So your finally awake I see."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes with his shoulder, "Yeah, what are you doing?"

She scoffed, "You expect me to tell you?"

"You've told me multiple things, why not this?"

"Because, this is a surprise," she said with a smirk before going back to sawing.

Hiro couldn't see what she was working on very well; all he knew is that it was large and metal. Eyes picked up one of the pipes and ran the saw on them, cutting them in half. She grabbed a blowtorch and started to heat the metal before Taffy returned with Eye's phone. Eyes took the phone from her and leaned against the table as she started to text.

Hiro eyed her suspiciously as she closed the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"You know what I love about texting? Being able to say that your someone else and the person your texting to will never know. For example let's just say I texted as you and told your girlfriend your location and she just so happy that she coming here right now along with her other little friends."

"Gogo isn't stupid, she'll know that it's not me and will come here in with her suit."

"Oh and I don't doubt that."

"What's the point then, why have her and the others come here?"

She chuckled, "Because that's for me to know and you to find out."

Hiro leaned his back against the wall and frowned as Eyes looked over at Taffy.

"Go get the butcher knife."

Taffy nodded slowly and left the room, when she returned she had the butcher knife in hand and held it out to Eyes.

"Oh no sister dear, you're going to be using that."

"W-What?"

"I want you to hold the kid and have the knife to his throat; if anyone gets near him I want you to slit his throat."

"S-Sis I c-can'!" Taffy whimpered, "I can't kill a child!"

"He's not a child, he's a teen. If you won't do it then I'll tied you down and saw you in half," Eyes threatened as she grabbed Taffy by her shirt collar.

She whimpered again and nodded, "A-Alright Eyes, I'll do it."

"Good, now go but duck-tape over his mouth and get ready, his friends will be here soon."

She nodded and grabbed a roll of duck-tape from the ground and walked over to Hiro. She knelt down to his level and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Hiro Hamada," she whispered before putting the duck-tape over his mouth.

She then pulled him to his feet and walked him to the center of the room; she then aimed the blade of the butcher knife against his throat and held his arms down with her other arm.

They stayed liked that for a couple of minutes or so until they heard the door to the factory open. Gogo and the others soon appeared with their suits on, Gogo glared at Taffy as she saw her with the butcher knife.

"Let him go," Gogo snarled.

"I, can't go that," Taffy responded quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because of her."

"Who's-"

Gogo was interrupted by a flash of light; Eyes then appeared in front of them and aimed a large metal gun at them. Before she could shoot Gogo darted towards her and knocked her to the ground. Eye's figure pulled the trigger though and shot at the ceiling above Wasabi and the others. Wasabi held up his arms and the debris that fell into the blades got sliced in half. Debris surrounded them and it would take a couple of minutes for them to get out.

Gogo rested her knee onto Eye's stomach and pinned her hands above her head. Eyes just smirked and teleported away, Gogo looked up at the catwalk and saw Eyes standing there with the gun aiming at Gogo. Gogo gained enough speed to jump on the wall and rolled along it just until she was in tackling range. Once she was she leapt onto Eyes and barely missed getting shot.

Taffy watched them fighting, not realizing she had weakened her grasp on Hiro. He pushed her arms away along with the knife and ripped off the tape on his mouth. He then darted up to the catwalk to help Gogo.

Gogo sped as fast as she could knocked Eyes to the ground again, she just smirked and teleported again, but this time right behind Gogo. She grabbed Gogo and slammed her body down onto the ground; she pulled out a scalpel from her pocket and aimed it at Gogo's throat. Hiro ran as fast as he could to Gogo but wasn't fast enough.

Eyes lifted the scalpel above her head and was about to bring down into Gogo's throat when suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the building. Eyes looked down at her gut and saw blood oozing out of it, she looked but up and saw Taffy standing there with the 9mm that she aimed at Hiro when they had kidnapped him. Eyes slowly stood up and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned quietly.

Taffy walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat as she still aimed the gun at her, "You had this coming sister."

Taffy then pushed her off the catwalk and soon after heard a loud crunch of bones. She looked over the railing as saw her sister lying on the floor with blood spreading around her. Hiro looked at Taffy with surprise and fear before darting over to Gogo.

"Gogo, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you hurt, what did they do to you?" Gogo questioned as she sat up and hugged Hiro.

"Nothing, well they did something's but that's not the point, we need to get out of here."

"He's right," Taffy said turning to them, "You need to get out of here before the police get here, I'm curtain you called them?" she questioned as she looked at Gogo.

She nodded and stood up, "Fred did," she cursed quietly as she speeded down the stairs to help the others out of the debris.

"W-What about you?" Hiro questioned.

"I'll be fine, I deserve what I get when I go to jail," Taffy replied with a smile, she then handed him Baymax's chips, the one Tadashi made and the one Hiro made.

He gave her a puzzled look as he took them, "You took Baymax's chips?"

She nodded, "Eyes didn't want him to track you down, I'm sorry Hiro."

He placed the chips inside his pockets and shook his head, "It's alright I guess, I'm sorry about your sister."

She chuckled softly, "Don't be, I knew this would happen someday," she paused when she heard sirens approaching from a distance, "You better go."

He nodded and ran down the stairs to where the others were. Taffy could hear the entrance door opening and closing, she then walked down into the middle of the room and waited for the police.

**oOo**

Hiro sat down on the couch in his living room with Mochi on his lap. He scratched the kitty's ears and grabbed the TV remote. It had been almost a week since his kidnapping and everything was almost back to the way it was before. Aunt Cass was a lot more protective than usual, same with Gogo and the others. But school was as the same as well as Baymax, he turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. He suddenly stopped when he saw a picture of Eyes and Taffy on the news.

_"Kelsey and Violet Vidka was reported missing twelve years ago by their parents who claim that they runaway due to the stress of the parents major arguing, just to be found last week with Violet Vidka dead and Kelsey Vidka shown to be the murder. Kelsey Vidka was shown to be the killer to multiple murders that the murder victims were dressed for formal accessions and appeared as if they were having some sort of tea or birthday party."_

The reporter's voice started to fade off when Hiro looked at his recent text.

_:Mama always said I was a good actress ;)_

_**So that was the last chapter of the story! Sorry for any misspelling in the chapter, I've been super duper busy today**_**_._****I want to thank all you guys for all the reviews and for sticking around, it really means a lot. As always** _**I hope you enjoyed this story, ^^. Comments are helpful as always and thanks so much for reading.**_****___**:)**_


End file.
